I'll Give You My Care
by nerdie
Summary: Drabbles because I can including fluff, friendships, solangelo, angst, Nico!whump, worried!Will, maybe Jasico, brotp or otherwise. Third story: The boy, Nico, looked back at Jason. "The prince, eh? Doesn't change to fact that he messed up my wonderful kitchen. Listen up, pretty boy. Don't expect me to call you 'Your Highness' or 'Your Majesty' or anything. You got that?"
1. mario kart

**A drabble inspired by a head cannon on tumblr. It's not v good quality since I wrote it in like less than half an hour. _Gomen._ Forgive me. But now I have a drabble set for PJO/HoO! Hopefully that's good. But yeah, hopefully I can get some more stories up! Sorry for like, dying. ily guys. Now enjoy this crap.**

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" Jason screamed in Nico's direction. He had no way to help him, except to notify him of what was coming. The son of Hades' eyes widened in surprise. He moved, narrowly avoiding the attack.<p>

"Percy!" Nico yelled.

Piper was moving quickly in the intense battle. Her heart was pumping quickly; the two boys had much more experience than her and she was afraid she would lose. She couldn't lose.

"Gods!" she chirped as she tried to get away from the incoming blow. She wasn't fast enough.

"Pipes!" Jason yelled in worry.

"Styx, Percy, how are you so good at this?" Nico growled as he attempted to gain speed. Piper bit her lip as she finally recovered.

Percy smiled slyly. "Mario Kart is my _thing_."

"No!" Nico argued. "Games are supposed to be _my_ thing!"

The volume in the room was incredibly loud as a result of the Mario Kart tournament. Everyone was there-Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna. Hazel had gotten out first; she really didn't understand how to play. Frank was close behind, but that was okay because neither of them really wanted to play anyway, they wanted to watch

Leo and Jason were next to go. Leo called it a stupid game and said something along the lines of, "I could create a much better system." Jason only laughed and said that it was to be expected from him since he wasn't very good at video games.

Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna were left. The games were intense until Reyna was finally finished off by Percy. She grunted in anger and Nico had to calm her down so that she wouldn't destroy the gaming set. Eventually, she sat out in a sort of calm way, but was still fuming that _Perseus Jackson_ was the one to beat her.

Annabeth was after that. She got as angry as Reyna especially because Percy was also the one to take her out. She was gritting her teeth saying that her calculations were perfect and that it was implausible to lose. Then she told Percy that she wouldn't speak to him ever again.

It was down to Nico, Percy, and Piper. They were on one of the hardest routes as of right now. Percy was in the lead, followed closely by Nico followed by Piper. They were on the last lap, and it was looking grim. Jason was voting for Nico and Piper, Leo was voting for Percy, Annabeth and Reyna were voting for Nico and Piper, and Frank and Hazel were just watching.

Percy wasn't far from the finish line and Nico was beginning to panic. He was so close. Then, Yoshi drove through a mystery box. It swirled around before landing on...a blue turtle shell. He smirked evilly.

"No," Percy said, seeing what Nico had in stock.

"Go!" Everyone yelled.

Nico pressed the button.

The blue shell zoomed towards Mario in the front, wiping his out completely for just enough time for Nico to race past him, with Piper right behind.

"No!" Percy wailed as he dropped his controller in defeat.

Everyone screamed in happiness at the defeat of the son of the sea god. Nico turned to Piper and they high fived. Jason jumped up from his seat and hugged the two of them. Annabeth high fived them, too, and Reyna patted Piper on the back and Nico on the head.

Now that Percy was eliminated (and pouting), it was just Nico and Piper. They finally duked it out on one last route, Piper surprisingly coming out victorious. Nico shook her hand and was a good sport about it, but afterwards, when everyone went back to their cabins, he made his way over to the infirmary and caught Will just as he was about to leave.

"Hey, Death Boy," Will said.

Nico didn't even protest. He just looked at the son of Apollo silently.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, afraid that something bad had happened. "Are you hurt?"

Nico nodded. "I'm hurt somewhere, all right," he grumbled.

"Where?" was the blonde's frantic response.

"My pride."

Will's features relaxed as he smiled down at the sulking son of Hades. "What happened, sunshine?"

"Piper beat me at Mario Kart. Beat _me_ at _Mario Kart._"

Will had to smother his laughter. Instead, he just pulled Nico to his side and nuzzled his face in his hair. "I'm sorry, sunshine."

Nico looked up with glossy, brown eyes. "She hurt me, Will. She hurt me good."

The blonde haired demigod only shook his head and lead them back to Nico's cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Where he accidentally stayed for the entire night whilst cuddling with his little grumpy boyfriend and planting tiny kisses all night on the crown of his head. <strong>

**I'm not sorry because I admit it: I'm solangelo trash. But yeah like I said, not very good. But whatever. There's a few other things I'm working on which will hopefully be better. Till then, review and all that klunk. See y'all. nerdie, _out. _**

**Btw I want to write a fanfiction from a pic on tumblr where Nico is the son of a rich CEO but needs bodyguards bc of an assassination plot what do you think should I do it or not kay thanks bye please tell me yes or no and i apologize for the lack of punctuation here haha ily bye but yeah review and stuff farewell lovelies. **


	2. gloom

**Okay, so I know this is short and seems like it's a chapter taken from the middle of a long running fan fiction, which it just might be. I kind of just whipped it up because I was in the mood, and realized that I might just want to take it farther. Although, I wanted to get some previous input. What would you think of me making it into a longer, multi chaptered, au jasico fic? or not au. Up to you guys. But yeah. I would love some input!**

* * *

><p>A pale faced, raven haired, lanky boy sat on a bench not far from a park, and watched the scenery that surrounded him. He breathed out and slipped a hand into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small box.<p>

A small box and a lighter.

He lit the slow killer and stuck it in his mouth, relishing in the relief as he blew out a few rings of smoke. He closed his eyes and took another puff. He never wanted to end up like this, but he was feeling really bad one night and may or may not have accidentally tried a cigarette at a party. Now he couldn't really stop. Guess this is what his sister wanted him to avoid.

Oh well. It's not like she's around for it anyway.

It's a slower suicide. Different than hurting himself or jumping off a building, but similar at the same time. Nico tried not to think about that too much. Either way, he'd still end up dying.

He breathed in and out the smoke again, when he felt a presence behind him. He breathed through his nostrils this time and opened his eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked scornfully.

"You shouldn't smoke, Nico."

Nico groaned internally. He knew that voice. "What do you want, Grace?"

"I was looking for just disappeared. Hazel's worried about you. I was, too." Jason made his way and sat down next to the dark haired teenager. He looked him in the eyes. Nico looked back.

"I'm not dead so you don't have to worry."

"You will be if you keep doing that." The blonde pointed at the cigarette in between the other's fingers. His expression was frustrated. Angry even.

"Listen up, Captain America. I don't need saving." Nico took a smoke and breathed it right above Jason's head.

Jason's angry face didn't even waver and the boy made no move to even look at the smoke above his head.

"I think you do."

"Like hell I do. You don't even know the real me, so you have no placing in making my life even an _iota_ of your goddamn business."

Jason took the cigarette straight from Nico's clutch and held it away from him. he raised it to his own lips.

"What the hell are you doing, Grace?" Nico said stoically. Even though something stirred inside him, he sure as hell wasn't going to reveal that he was actually worried about the idiot's well being.

"If you keep smoking, then I'll do it, too. I'll do it until you quit."

What really worried Nico about Jason's remark, was that it was a _total_ Jason remark. And he wouldn't be bluffing. He would actually do it. "What good would that do? You've got your entire life set up for you. Going on this self destructive path would ruin it for you. Then there'd be _two _people dying slowly."

"Self destructive path. Those are exactly the words. The exact path you're on right now. But I can help you get off of it." Jason lowered the cigarette slightly.

Nico fought the urge to make a grab for it. He forced himself to keep his arrogant expression, but he could feel it flicker briefly. "No one can help me...I mean...I don't _need _help." This time Nico really did make a lunge for the slow killer. Jason held it out of his reach and raised it to his lips again. It was only centimeters away and wasn't stopping.

"Grace!" Nico yelled.

Millimeters away, but now it was at a halt.

"Fine. You get your wish. You can try and help me. But it's not going to be easy.

"I wasn't planning on it."

* * *

><p><strong>so like i said. I might want to take it a step farther as a longer, angsty jasico fic. What would you think? Of course this is just a snippet as I would add more detail and shit like that but mm? Help a girl out! :) But yeah, if you think I should, I'd love to hear it! (because now I'm really feeling the mood and it's something I haven't felt in a very long time; writer's block is a bitch) thanks, all! Ciao! <strong>


	3. ladle boy

**this is another long one shot i'm working on so this is a snippet of it. i felt like posting something. sue me. **

* * *

><p>"Please stay still, your Majesty<em>,<em>" the prince's servant said.

"I apologize, Leo," Jason replied, shaking his head slightly. "It's just…this whole 'who am I going to marry' situation is quite stressful." Leo motioned for the prince to turn with his finger. "I'm only eighteen. I don't want to even _begin_ thinking about any kind of marriage! What are my parents thinking?" he vented as he obeyed his servant's needs. Jason meant what he said. He wasn't all that interested in women to be honest. He didn't want to carry the burden of marriage at his age. He wanted to live his life without his parents pushing him to find a spouse. This was all a winded way of saying that he just didn't want to get married meaning he didn't want to have to go down to the ballroom and be thrust at various women to discover who it would be that he would make his vows with. But it wasn't really his decision.

"A King and Queen's duty is technically to rule and to marry their children to both expand their kingdom and keep their bloodline alive," Leo said, adjusting the clothing he was helping the prince into. He waddled on his knees to the right, flattening out all the wrinkles.

"I realize that, but I wish I could be a normal teenage boy. Just for once. Alas, I just have to be the son of the wonderful King Zeus and Queen Hera. I'm not normal. I can never be normal."

"I fully understand what you are communicating, my prince. You're being shoved into a room full of the noblest women from the surrounding kingdoms. I wouldn't want to be a prince if that's what _I _had to go through. I've met some of those women. I still shudder at the thought of them." Leo said as he clambered to his feet.

Jason smiled. Leo could always make him laugh. "Why not say that to my father." Jason puffed out his chest a bit, trying to reciprocate Zeus's appearance. He lowered his voice half an octave "'These women are the finest that we have to offer'."

Prince Jason stepped down from the pedestal and onto the floor of his room. Leo snickered. He combed through Jason's golden locks and the prince made a face. "I don't want to go."

"Well too bad!" Leo hesitated, his hand stopping. "Forgive me. That was out of line, your Highness. I went too far, as I always seem to do." His gaze dropped to the floor.

"Don't ever tell my mother that I said this," Jason said, chuckling. "but if I'm being an ass, please do not hesitate to tell me off. If you don't, who will? And call me Jason. Old friends such as us needn't use such formalities. With exception of in front of my parents, I suppose."

Leo let out a hesitant chuckle. "I suppose so. I never have felt quite comfortable beneath the gaze of the king's brooding face." Leo halted, wondering if he'd gone to far again.

The prince seemed to sense this and smiled with content before mimicking his father's angry expression he so often wore. Then he ran a hand through his blonde hair and turned in the direction of the mirror. He looked into his blue eyes and down at his busy, cream and gold, decorated suit. His voice was soft.

"Thank you, Leo."

"For what," the curly haired servant scoffed.

"Being my friend, of course."

"You're so sappy, my-...Jason. Now come, you are expected down at the ballroom in ten minutes. Needn't get those women angry. That would be even uglier than they already are."

XXXXX

Lep walked a few steps ahead of the prince, therefore he was the one to push open the intricately decorated doors into the even _more_ intricately decorated ballroom. It looked like a big social event. Women were spread out everywhere, talking to one another, drinking and eating, sitting down, listening to the small quartet who stood near the back of the room. Jason leaned over to Leo and whispered, "This seems wrong, this entire thing. It's so…"

"Rushed?" Leo offered "Awkward? Sudden? Uncomfortable?"

"All of the above."

Leo laughed quietly. "I believe you'll get through it. I am sorry that you have to do this, Jason."

"It is not your fault therefore you have nothing to apologize for. Although, I _do_ wish that I could escape this somehow…"

"Alas, I have no way of helping you there. I can try to think of something, but for now I believe you may just have to struggle through. You can do it, I'm sure. Just think of how wondrous it will feel to have this over with."

"It will feel _more_ than wondrous."

"I'm sorry, Jason."

Jason shook his head, and peered around the room again. "I am just going to have to manage." He gave Leo a gentle smile and walked briskly through the doors and towards the end of the room. As he strode forward, he peered out of the corners of his eyes. All the women's attention turned to him and the talking started to fall until the room was silent except for the soft sounds that Jason's shoes created.

He finally reached his destination and nervously sat down on the large chair. He quietly tapped his finger on the arm, looking at all of the women in the room. He peeked down at his hands, hiding them as he saw that they were trembling. He felt so…uncomfortable.

Suddenly, all of the women rushed up to him, their dresses swishing in unison, their heels clacking on the marble floor. They began talking to him at the same time and asking him questions. It had only been a minute and Jason was completely overwhelmed.

"I uh…uh…I have to go to the water closet!" he said, jumping down from his seat. He rushed out of the double doors and ran down a corridor, not even taking any notice as to _what_ corridor it was. Jason darted into the room at the very end of the hall. He took in his surroundings; it was the kitchen.

It was weird-Jason had never been inside the kitchen before. He accidentally bumped into a table filled with pots, their sound filling the room. He gritted his teeth and steadied to silver objects. He walked backwards even more, inevitably bumping into another silver moving table. He heard the sloshing of what sounded like soup and felt it fall onto his clothes and skin. He yelped in pain.

"Oi!" he heard a voice ring out. "What are you doing here?" Jason jumped slightly, turning around. There was a boy, around his age, with dark eyes and raven hair standing in front of him. He held a ladle and wore a dirty cream colored apron.

"Pardon?" the prince asked, straightening his back.

"Who do you think you are screwing up my kitchen like this?" the boy demanded.

"I…I apologize…I didn't mean to…I was just…my sincerest apologies."

A small head poked out from behind yet another silver table. It was a girl with caramel skin and dark, frizzy hair. She gasped and ran out to stand next to the guy with the ladle. She bowed stiffly. "Um," the girl said. The boy looked at her. "Nico? T-that's the prince. P-Prince Jason."

The boy, Nico, looked back at Jason. "The prince, eh? Doesn't change to fact that he messed up my wonderful kitchen. Listen up, pretty boy. Don't expect me to call you 'Your Highness' or 'Your Majesty' or anything. You got that?" He pointed at the prince with his ladle.

Jason was both surprised and intrigued. This was the first person the prince had met who hadn't given off a tense atmosphere. Well, he did. But not the one Jason was acquired to. Usually, people were always treating him like a prince and not a regular person. They would address him differently, treat him differently. This boy didn't. And the blonde prince found it refreshing and almost…comforting.

The girl tugged on Nico's shirt sleeve. "Nico! He's our master! You mustn't treat him this way! Please excuse my older brother here. He's not very bright. My name is Hazel. Nico and I work the kitchen."

Jason gave the Hazel a gentle smile. "It's nice to meet you."

She elbowed her brother. "What?" he said. "I'm not going to bow or anything."

"Nico!" she scolded.

"No, no!" Jason intervened. "He is not required to bow before me. It is entirely my fault. I should not have barged in here. I give to you my greatest apologies. I volunteer to help you clean up."

"It's fine. I can handle it," Nico said bitterly.

"M-My prince!" Hazel stammered out. "Your clothes…they're…" Jason looked down at his suit. It was soggy and discolored from the stew that he spilled on himself. "Oh, dear. Nico! How about you take him back home and give him a change of clothes."

"But, I-"

"You're going to do it. _I'll_ clean up here."

"But Hazel, I-"

"Nico. Go. Now."

"Oh, Hazel," Jason began. "He does not have to give me anything. I would not want to be a bother."

"You see?" said Nico, exasperated.

Hazel gave his brother a hard glare. "No, really. It would be his pleasure. Wouldn't it, Nico?"

"I…" he sighed. "This way." He set his ladle onto a table and began untying his apron. He strode past Jason, hanging his it on a hook on his way out. He looked behind him. "Well, come on. I'm not going to slow down for you or anything so you better keep up."

Jason looked back at Hazel who blew a few brown locks out of her face and gave him a soft smile. Then he turned around and followed Nico out of the kitchen door.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm too lazy u know the drill<strong>


End file.
